Thermite
Thermite may look small but he really packs a punch! He carries around a cauldron which carries flaming hot lava. He can shoot firecrackers out of the cauldron which can make trolls fly into the air and set them on fire! He looks like an ant. As a fire element warrior Thermite is weak to water. He is the 10th and final Elemental warrior to be saved from the Shadow Trolls, and collecting him makes your Wotnot Book complete. Thermite's alternate skin is found by destroying the boulder blocking Creeper's home in the south of Forgotten Forest Glade. It is found upon entering his home and searching the cupboard. History Solon, king of the fifteenth age, was journeying far from home and so devoted to the recovery of the warriors, he plunged into the raging heart of a fiery volcano to retrieve the elemental sprite. the reward for his bravery and obsession was Thermite, the mighty warrior whose elemental forces kept the heart of the planet itself a raging firestorm-bringing warmth to protect life itself. Solon was able to use this final warrior and the now-completed Wotnot Book to quell a troll insurrection, banishing the trolls and ushering in a new era of peace. it was Solon who commanded the chamber of living portraits be constructed as a memorial to the war, and to the struggle, he and his forefathers had endured. Abilities Basics Mortar The Mortar technique prepares Thermite to fire his wide array of bombs and allows for a strafing, side-to-side movement-- especially useful when attempting to avoid incoming fire. Firecracker This technique will release a spray of tiny firecrackers from thermite's magma bowl with enough force to jerk him backward. The firecrackers will detonate individually, and their spiky edges will stick them to trolls, juggling them in a series of painful mini-explosions. Lava Bomb Whilst using Mortar, the lava bomb technique will fire a magma grenade in an arc from Thermite's bowl. The grenade will explode shortly after and the powerful blast can take down armored foes, obstructions - even rocks and stones! Blast Shield Blast Shield renders Thermite invulnerable from all that the trolls can throw at you, including explosions, fire, and other hazardous surfaces. Be careful: running out of spirit energy in a dangerous situation could leave even Thermite feeling hot-tempered. Advanced Abilities Fire Burst (costs 2 elemental fruit) This upgrade to Thermite's Lava Bombs will leave behind a pool of Troll-singeing fire in their wake, even after the explosion has dissipated. The flames will linger for several seconds. Atom Splitter (costs 2 elemental fruit) With Atom Splitter, the powerful advanced technique that affects Thermite's Lava Bomb, a single bomb will split into several smaller segments which then, in turn, explode. The resultant blast covers a wider area and deals more damage to any nemesis caught in the wake. Backblast (costs 3 elemental fruit) Backblast will create a vortex in front of Thermite's magma bowl, which can be directed by aiming the Mortar technique. Any troll caught in this vortex will be dragged, slowly but surely, towards Thermite until they become wedged helplessly. Once trapped, they can be blasted out of the bowl in a fiery explosion. Extras Spirit up (costs 1 elemental fruit) Increases the size of Thermite's spirit bar. Trivia *Thermite is the last warrior obtained by both Solon and Kameo. *Thermite is presumed to be the youngest Elemental Warrior, being 870 years old. This is not certain, though, since several other Warriors don't have specified ages. Category:Elemental Warrior Category:Fire Category:Fire Element Category:Characters